Beam Me Up
by ZinniasGrowColdAtNight
Summary: Asami's pregnant with Bolin's baby but she bleeds out and Bolin is left to care for the young child
1. Losing you

**Howdy Howdy Howdy ! So this is my first fanfiction ever so please review and tell me how I can improve my writing . Thanks and enjoy the story!**

* * *

He cried and sobbed and wept as he rubbed Asami's hand. She was screaming in excruciating pain while giving birth. She bleeding to death . She was dying. He thought it was his fault. He_ Knew_ it was his fault.

"AHHHHHH!" Asami's cry pierced Bolin's ears. He mumbled comforting words into her hand as he held it.

"I'm sorry Asami . I'm so _so so_ sorry. This-This is all my fault you're dying. If I hadn't gotten you pregnant you would get to live a greater longer life , instead of being cut short because of a baby."

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed one last time. The baby had been born . Asami winced at his words

"Don't say that. I love you and this baby so much-"

"But-"

"But nothing Bolin . Yeah I'm not going to live as long but we made this baby. Not just me . _Both_ of us made this baby .I know you'll name her Jade Kai like we wanted. I know she'll have you wrapped around her finger and she'll be the biggest daddy's girl there ever was. And you'll be a great daddy too. If things get a little rough you have Mako and Korra and even Tenzin and Pema. I know things will be hard but they would still be hard even if I was to live. "

"I'll miss you sooo much though I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me . Yo-You cant leave m-" He stopped speaking whend he saw the doctor walk in with the baby .

"She seems to be a perfectly healthy baby. 6.7 pounds and 19 inches tall. Do you want to hold her?"

Asami smiled and nodded . The doctor placed Jade into Asami's arms and she smiled and kiss the top of Jade's head. Asami giggled and passed the baby to Bolin. He sadly smiled and glanced at Asami. He walked over to the baby's portable crib **(those bed type things to transport the baby . I'm just using my memory from my sister was born and that was ... 3 years ago so..) **and placed Jade into the bed. He sat next to Asami on her hospital bed and held her head to his chest. " Bolin , I know you're scared , but everything's going to be ok. Got it? " She removed her head from his chest and kissed him with a smile on her face as she did so. **(play :Beam Me Up By Pink right about now.)**Her lips soon fell limp and Bolin knew she had died . She had lost too much blood. He screamed as hot tears fell down his cheeks . He prayed to the spirits like he once did to bring back Asami but no matter she was still dead. 


	2. dreamimg of you

**ZinniasGrowColdAtNight Does Not Own the LEgend of korra**

_It was gorgeous today and they were some of the few people who were at the beach. Asami smiled and kissed Bolin's cheek as they sat on the seashore of Yue Bay . She took in a deep breath-taking in the lovely smell of the salty waters._

_" You know Bo , we should go in the water , Isn't that the point of going to the beach ?" _

_He chuckled ._

_" Yeah, Let's go."_

_He pulled her up along with him and walked just close enough to get his toes wet , cringing as the cold water touched his warm skin._

_"You're a big pansy aren't you?" Asami teased as she walked into the water and going deeper and deeper until she dived in, coming up seconds later._

_Asami laughed at his face._

_"No! How do you do that?!" He asked just about admitting to defeat._

_"Do you not know how to swim?"_

_He looked confused_

_ "Uhh, I cant swim."_

_"Well I'll teach you .Maybe we should start with the doggie paddle."_

_"What's the doggie paddle?"_

_She gave him a look that said ' Really?'_

_" Here let me show you ."_

_She made quick short kicks and kept her arms near her chest keeping her fingers closed and using the same quick short movements as her feet.__** (You know what a doggie paddle is . so if I did something wrong oh**__**well**__) ___

_Bolin tried kicking his feet but his kicks were too slow and his strokes were too large so he continued to sink in the water and tried for a solid 30 minutes._

_"Oh well at least you were in the water I know you don't like it very much."_

_" Could we go dry off and go get ice-cream?" _

_"Yeah, I think you've worked hard enough." _

_Bolin smiled as he struggled to get out of the water so Asami helped pull out the hopeless goof out of the water. He walked to their chairs , sand sticking to his wet feet and grabbed a towel from Asami's bag and rubbed it against head. _

_" I can finish by air drying." Bolin said grasping for Asami's fingers. Then they began to put their clothes over their bathing suits._

_"I Love you Bolin."_

_"I Love you too Sami' "__**(I thought Sami' would be a cutesy nickname for her)**_

_She placed her hands around his neck and kissed him softly and he was happy to feel her lips on his and sighed into the kiss. They broke their kiss and went to rinse their feet of before going anywhere else. Especially getting Ice cream from Cho's Ice Cream . The older woman who ran the shop would scold anybody and anybody and it was hard to believe she owned an ice cream shop. Ice cream was fun and bright , she was not. _

_As they passed many shops Asami oohed and ahhed at the things in the shops window , even a jewelry shop once_ . He saw her eyes shine awestruck at the beautiful ring .

_'That's the one I'll get her. It's perfect.'_

_Asami sighed and continued to walk dreamily down the street. Minutes had passed and they were in front of the ice cream shop._

_"Hey Sami' I saw something in the window down the street . I'm going to go see how must it cost."_

_"Ok I'll see you in a minute Bo. But don't be surprised that I don't wait on you." She said giggling as she went into the ice cream shop. _

* * *

_**With Bolin**_

_Bolin ran as fast as he could , passing shop after shop, when he got to the jewelry store. He took a second to catch his breath and then quietly pushed the door open. An older man saw Bolin had entered and smiled after noticing he was without a lady ._

_"Going to propose ? Huh?," the man guessed. _

_Bolin nodded and the man strode over to him._

_"I'm chin-ho .You want me to show you some of our rings ?"_

_"Naw , I'm good . I know exactly what I want to buy."_

_"You do now?" Chin-Ho asked. _

_"Yes , the one in the window ." _

_"Alrighty let me just get it out for you , so you can get a better look."_

_Bolin smiled . He didn't care how much it cost he would get that ring._

_"Alright Here we go." Chin-Ho announced ._

_Bolin saw the ring and was amazed by it's beauty. It had a rustic greyish brownish color to it and the gem oh the gem was gorgeous a bright green , dark green and a light green swirling into a beautiful center._

_"How much?" Bolin asked._

_"50 yuans- "_

_"Wow!"_

_"50 yuans for a normal fellow . Only 25 yuans for you." _

_"Really? I have just enough. Can you put on hold for me ?" Bolin asked his eyes pleading._

_"Of course!" He answered._

_"Thanks Chin-Ho. I owe you."_

_Chin-Ho smiled as the young earthbender exited the building ._

_Bolin was ecstatic and giddy. He could buy the ring. He would buy the ring._

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Asami_**

_Asami walked into the ice cream shop . The small bell on the door signaled she was there. An elderly lady came from behind the counter. _

_"Hello Asami . It's nice to see you Dear."_

_"Hi Cho. I'm having the best day today .Bolin took me to the beach where I tried to teach __him__ to swim. That didn't work out so well so we looked at the shop window and I saw this lovely ring at the jewelry store. Now I'm talking to you." She sighed and smiled._

_"Bolin? He seems like a nice boy but I don't think he thinks I like him. He's a good young man. It must be because I would scold him when he was little. "_

_"He likes you."_

_"But I don't think he does."_

_"Well okay. I'll ask him later."_

_"No don't do that."_

_"okay ."_

_"So what kind of ice cream you want dearest?"_

_"Hmmmmm ... I'll have cookies and crème with strawberry syrup and rainbow sprinkles."_

_"ok .That'll be 1 yuan sweetie. Where is Bolin anyway? I thought he was you earlier."_

_"He's just looking at a price for something he saw in a window I'm sure he'll be here any minute now." _

* * *

**_Both are here_**

_Just as she said that Bolin appeared in the doorway of the shop, causing the small bell to tinkle. He was out of breath ._

_"Hi Asami ," he said still struggling to catch his breath ," Hey Ms. Cho." _

_His greeting caused Cho to smile and he caught sight of the small grin. Asami knew that they had changed their minds about each other._

_"Okay Asami your ice-cream is done."_

_"givemegivemegiveme."_

_The aged woman laugh as Asami took the dessert and sat in the outside dining area._

_"So what kind of ice-cream you want?"_

_"Oh I'll have Mint chocolate chip with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles."_

_She raised an eyebrow at this_

_"You're going to get chubby." She laughed_

_"Already am." He replied laughing back._

_"Well you might want to start getting in shape for your wedding."_

_"Shhhhh! How do you know about that ? "He said looking around hoping Asami didn't hear through the door._

_"Well you weren't with her till' just now and she was tellin' me all about this lovely ring . So I figured you must be gettin' the ring. Let me tell you somethin' . She loves you somethin' fierce. Don't let her go."_

_"I would never let her go ," He declared ," And I didn't buy it just yet . Most of my yuans are at home so the man at the jewelry store put it on hold for me so no one could buy it later tonight."_

_"There you go ," she said handing him the ice cream ," 1 yuan please." _

_Bolin rummaged through his pocket and got a yuan ._

_"Thanks kid . Good luck!" She said as he headed for the door. _

_"Thank you." He returned._

_"Hey Sami' ." He saw that she had already half way done with her dessert _

_"A little hungry are we?" He teased._

_"Shuup."__**(shut up)**_

_He laughed and started on his ice-cream. Even though Asami had started first , Bolin still managed to finish before her._

_" Sami' Why don't you go home and get prettied up? I want to take you out to eat."_

_Asami smiled "Yeah that sounds great."_

_"I'll come over at 7 to pick you up."_

_"sounds like a plan." Asami said as she walked down the road to her house._

* * *

**_with Bolin_**

_Bolin sighed and began walking to the apartment, walking past all the shops , and took his time. By the time her got there it was 5:30. _

_'ok ,' He told himself,' an hour and a half.'_

_He put on grey skinny jeans , A bright neon blue shirt, A black vest ,A grey fedora ,and black sneakers.__**(link in profile)**__ He combed back his hair and dug through his underwear drawer . 26 yuans. He looked at the clock . 6:32 . And with that he put his yuans in his pockets and headed out of the door._

_By the time he got to the jewelry store it was 6:45. Chin-Ho seemed to be waiting for him. Bolin gave the elder man the money and opened the box with the ring in it . He closed the box and shoved into his jeans pocket. He got to Asami's place and it was 6:56 ._

_' Early .' he thought . _

_Then he was stunned when he saw Asami. She looked gorgeous . A purple dress with grey and black flats and a black jacket __**(Link in profile)**_

_"well lets get going Bo." She suggested_

_They drove to Kuang's cuisine. Asami chose a new dish :thin , long noodles covered in a meaty tomato sauce.__**(I figured the shows Asian so this would be something different.)**__Bolin got long, flat noodles covered with a white cheese sauce with a piece of chicken to the side. They continued to eat and throughout the meal Bolin spoke._

_"Asami . we need to talk.'" Putting on a fake sad look_

_"you're breaking up with m-"_

_Bolin knelt to the ground ,pulled out the box and opened it._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"you're a doofus . I thought you were breaking up with me."_

_"well that was kind of the point wasn't it? So what do you say? Marry me?"_

_"Of Course."_

_And he pulled her in for a kiss ..._

* * *

Bolin woke up from this dream grasping for breath ,writhing is sweat. Hot tears began to run down Bolin's cheeks.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as he turned the dirt from the potted plant in the hospital hotel room into a rather large stone and threw it at the window shattering it completely .

He heard a frantic knocking coming from the door so he opened it. It was Oai , an old friend. she was a cleaning lady.

"Bolin are you ok? I heard screaming "She asked.

"No, I'm not okay."

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry and if you need any help for anything I'd be happy to help."

This broke him. He sobbed , hugging the woman for what seemed like forever.

" Thanks Oai."

"No problem. See you around."

This relaxed him enough to allow him to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Alright guys what did you think? I know you're like wheres korra and mako? they'll be here soon I promise .**

**Age chart:**

**bolin- 17**

**oai-25**

**Asami-19**

**mako-19**

**korra-18**

**please review thanks for reading**


	3. AN

**Authors Note**

**So I've been on tumblr lately and I've seen how ****atlabadfic**** (yes im about talking you) is being very critical about EVERYTHING. you're rude about the tags when you post about a fanfiction . It's really starting to piss me off because its not just me you're picking on .it's ****_girl I used to know , princess flora of the fire nation , brothers alive , skater boy , my forever girl , and im sure there more. _****I think it would be best if you were to shut up and act like an adult . If your not an adult you need to stop . If you are an adult GROW UP! Picking on a fanfiction because you didn't like the colors they picked out , I mean come on. we are trying. That's better than you are . I dont care what you say about my fanfiction because I don't care what anybody thinks. But it bothers me when you pick on other fanfictions for silly things . so just stop.**

* * *

**As for my other readers I will try to get the next chapter in as soon as I can :) I'm having a bit of a writers block , trying to think about what is to come next in the story. So see you then (Except for Ashleigh . I see you everyday) :) **


	4. Getting up

**Bam ! Crack ! **

Bolin woke to the sound of the pouring rain. He rubbed his eyes and stood up .He sighed and yawned.

'I have to be strong . I have a little girl now.'

He got up and took a shower and let the water hit his back . The hot warm water beat his back and by the time he got out he felt refreshed . Still sad but refreshed .

He left the room stuffing his yuans in his pocket. He had to buy a car seat , crib , stroller ,baby formula and clothes. He wasnt sure if he had enough . He had 300 yuans from what he had saved .

Then he remembered mako had a savings account . Mako had given him the information need to enter the account for emergencies . This was definitely an emergency . He walked out of the hotel and began walking to the bank. Bolin entered the bank and gave the man his information . The bank was empty. Besides him there was only 2 other people.

" Is it always this quiet in here ?" Bolin asked

"No its usually pretty busy," The banker replied,"your balance is now 1056 yuans ."

Bolins jaw dropped. He knew Mako saved money but he didn't know he had this much.

"Uh ... I'd like to take out 150 yuans ." Bolin said still awe-struck .

"Ok. I'll be right back with your money." And the man went behind the counter.

Five minutes later the man reappeared with the yuans .

" Here's your money. Have a nice day."

* * *

Bolin arrived at the baby store and was amazed at how big it was.**(A/N : Have you ever been in a babies-r-us ? It's huge!) **He saw arrays of aisles and shelves chock full .

'Ok ,' He thought ,' I need a car seat first.'

He walked around until he found an employee .

"Hello sir, May I help you find something ?"

"Uh yeah actually. I'm trying to find a carseat . The baby's waiting on me . She's at the hospital . All I gotta do is get the essentials."

She smiled at him . " Right over here, " she said happily leading him to the car seats ," If you need any help look for me . I'm Jia."

"All right Jia . Thanks ."

She smiled and walked to the next customer .

'Ok Bolin . Car seat .' He thought to himself .

He looked and looked but nothing seemed to look girly and he most definitely not getting his little girl a boys car seat.

Then he saw it . A lovely lavender colored car seat with Light green flowers covering the light purple like ivy on a brick wall. It was perfect.

45 yuans . He picked up the last box .

' Of Course its the last box . Ok next crib and bed set.'

He looked around for a second before spotting Jia . He strode toward her.

"Uh Jia . Do you think that you could help me find the cribs and the bed sets ?"

"Of Course," She said leading him ," So whats your name?"

"uh Bolin ."

"Well Here you go . "

"Wait I'm just going to ask you where some other things are before you go so I don't bother you . So where's the strollers , formula , and diapers ?"

" Ok the strollers are seven aisles down and formula and diapers are 3 aisles down. " She then looked at the car seat he held in his arms .

" Oh you have the QingZhao set . If you the entire set it's 75 yuans off."

"Oh really ? Thanks Jia . I guess I'll see you later."

Eventually Bolin found the matching bed set and crib set and stroller and got a cart to carry every thing in

"Okay. Formula and diapers. " Bolin walked to the aisle Jia told him to and found them. He bought a large box of newborn sized diapers and

formula . He was about to walk to the check out when he forget something . Bottles . He walked back to the aisle and got a box of 30 bottles. He went to check out and soon left the store and dropped the crib set and diapers at the apartment

. He made one bottle of formula before placing the bottle in a backpack and taking the carseat and stroller set to the hospital.

He soon got to the hospital where he was able to take Jade Kai home. But before he could go home he had to get something to eat . Bolin set off to Narooks where he ordered a bowl of spicy noodles and fed Jade Kai her formula.

Then Bolin heard his name being called .

"Bolin!" The man said before bolin cringed and turned to see who it was . Tahno .

" How you doing Bolin? Hey whats tha-"

He saw her .

"Hey man uh why do you have a baby?"

Bolin cringed.

"It's my kid."

"Really? Wow. Well I have to go train . See ya later ."

"Tahno please dont tell anyone."

"I Wont trust me."

* * *

Bolin and Jade Kai were at the apartment and Bolin had gotten the crib set up. Jade Kai was sleeping and somewhere on wale tale island mako and korra were on a boat heading to Republic city.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**3 Days Later ...**

Mako and Korra were getting off their boat.

They were traveling around the world to get a grasp on Korra's spiritual sense. Tenzin would have gone with Korra , but she refused saying that he wouldn't let her have any fun. Tenzin thought on this for a while and soon came to the compromise that Mako would go with her. This made Korra ecstatic and Mako happily agreed.

First they traveled but once they were done they were stuck on whale Tail Island then they traveled to Ember island from Whale Tail and from there they went to Republic City

Korra was now laughing uncontrollably , happy to back .

"Why are you laughing ?"

"Were Hooommmeee!"She roared smiling giddily .

"This isn't even where you're from."

"Mako I made this city . Well i didn't but aang did and i am aang therefore i made this city!"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled looking down at her making earth angels .Mako called a cab to take them to the apartment . In five minutes they were at the apartment dragging their luggage to their apartment .**(A/N:By the way bolin ,mako and korra share an apartment to save money which most likely went to the savings account , food , and other essentials) **Mako got out his keys and unlocked the door .

" Mako? Why is it so quiet in here?"

"Maybe he's at Narook's."

"Ok but why is it so clean in here ? I mean it is not like Bolin to be this clean. Really Mako I can see myself in the floor."

"Hmm I have no idea."

Mako and Korra began dragging their belongings to their rooms when Bolin rushed out of his room .

"Shhhhh."

They were both confused by his words.

"Whats going on Bolin ?" Mako questioned .

Bolin sighed.

"Put your stuff up_ quietly_ and I'll explain."

Mako and Korra nodded and headed to put their things up. Bolin walked to the sofa and put his head in his hands . ;

'Mako is going to be so ashamed of me .' He thought and a few tears rolled down his cheeks but wiped them away before Mako and Korra got there. Korra sat down first. She saw his head facing the floor .

"Uhh Bolin?"

His head shot up .

"Oh uh sorry . I haven't much sleep the past few days . I must have dozed off."

Mako entered .

" So Bolin Whats up?"

"So the reason you have to be quite is because there's a baby in my room. Asami and I's baby."

Makos eyes widened . His brother couldn't be a dad . Could he?

"I Know you're upset. I am too. And Before you start yelling at me . You don't need to . I'm all ready being eaten alive by guilt. Because during child-birth Asami died."

At this point Bolin had tears streaming down his face.

" I named her Jade Kai . I love her so much . I fully intend to take care of her ."

Bolin was now sobbing. He felt so ashamed , and was completely caught off guard when Mako hugged him.

" It's ok lil bro everything is going to be fine. I promise ."

Korra began to hug Bolin as well. Bolin looked up at their faces. They both had encouraging comforting smiles .

"Youre not angry?" Bolin asked very confused

"You make it very had to be mad at you. Right now you don't need to be scolded . you need help."

"Thanks Mako."

"Hey Bolin ? You got any food in there ? I'm Starved. "Korra asked .

"Not unless you want baby formula."

"Damn. What a shame. Screw it . I'm having food delivered."

The boys laughed at her hunger. Bolin soon heard a small cry coming from his bedroom. He got up to get the baby and by the time he got back Mako and Korra were eagerly waiting to see the baby.

"Its so soft and squishy!" Korra giggled

Bolin looked toward her.

"_She _is _not _an _it!"_

"Well can I call her booge-"

"Korra,"Mako interrupted ," You cant call a baby booger. She is a person. Not an annoying cat-monkey. If you're going to give her a nick name , It has to be a human name. "

"Ok then . How 'boat J.k. ? "

"That works." Bolin snuck in.

"Oh Mako! " Bolin said still feeding J.K .

"I saw Oai a few days ago . "

"Really?"

"yeah ."

"Wow, I havent seen her in years. "

"Me either."

"Uhhh Who's Oai?" Korra chimed in.

"We used to know her when we were growing up on the streets." Mako explained.

"Oh that must be pretty exciting."

"Yeah."

"Ok ," mako ," were going to have to work out the plan with J.K and taking care of her."

"Alright."

**DING!**

Korra rushed to the door and grabbed to bags of food and paid the man. Then korra began scarfing down her food and bolin and mako began to eat as well

* * *

**Hey Guys! So im sorry i havent been updating. The chapters will go by years now but once it hits 15 it will stop and stay at 15. I'll try to update as soon as i can. Dont forget to review! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Year 1

"Earf." J.K mumbled

"Hm?" Bolin thought out loud

"Earf!" J.K stated proudly.

"Did did you just say earth?" Bolin questioned with eyes wide open.

"Earf!" she repeated

Bolin ran toward the phone but tripped on his feet and landed on his face. He soon got up and dialed Mako's work number.(A/N: not a cell phone an older phone . Like the one Tenzin has in the real show.)

"Hello Can I he-" Mako answered .

"Mako ! J.K ! Sh-she just said her first word!"

"Wow ! Really ? What did she say?"

"Earth ."

"I swear that kids going to be an earth bender ."

"I hope so ,But you know if she's a non-bender I'll still be happy ."

"I know you will. Well I have to get back to work Bolin . I'll see you guys in a bit . Kay?"

"Alright bye."

"Bye Bo."

Bolin smiled as he watched his beautiful baby girl gnaw on her toy. Lately her teeth had come in and they had hurt her . Days had been tiring but he got alot more sleep than he did when she had just been born.

Korra had just opened the door. Arms full with groceries.  
"Dont help me I'm fine ." Korra stated sarcastically .

Bolin rushed to her side and relived her from the weight of the bags.

"So anything new ?" Korra asked.

"Actually a few minutes before you got back J.K said her first word."

"Damn it ! I missed it! Damn groceries ."

"Dont worry . I think I can get her to say it again. " Bolin turned to J.K "Hey J.K . Do you think you could say that word you were telling daddy earlier?"

"Earf!" She proudly said .

"Wow." Korra said

"I know . It's amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah. You know she's gotta be an earth bender."

"Yeah Mako keeps saying the same thing."

"I'm surprised the paparazzi hasn't found about her yet."

"Yeah me too. But once they find out they'll be up my ass about it."

"Mmm I hate paparazzi ."

"Me too."

"I mean they ask the shittiest questions . They are all ass holes if you ask me ."

"I agree with you there . Always getting in your way and weaseling their way into your business ."

They both sighed and relaxed as soon as their backs touched the couch.

"Eeeeaaaaarrrrfffffffff!"

Bolin smiled and oped an eye lid to find J.K crawling toward him.

"Come on let's go night night."

He picked her up and went upstairs where he placed her in the crib. Moments after he left the room and returned downstairs the phone began to ring

**Ring! Ring!** **Ring! **

Bolin picked up the phone.

"Hello This is Bolin ."

"oh hey Bolin It's Jia. How have you been doing ? "

"Great thanks you? "

"Oh the same . Hows J.K ? "

"Oh Shes doing amazingly . She actually said her first word today . Earth , but you know in baby version."

" I have a problem. So I have my brother and my sister-in-law coming over soon and she is a bitch. What do I do? "

"Call her out on it."

"I can't do that . She'd kill me."

"Really? My sister-in-Law is the freaking avatar. She could literally kill me in a matter of seconds. I still call her out on it."

"I got to say Bolin . You have guts. Alright . I can do it ."

" Thanks. Ok well I have to go make dinner before Mako gets home and Korra wakes up. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright Bo , Bye"

"Bye Jia."

Bolin trudged over to the kitchen and pulled various vegetables and spices along with noodles and raw komodo chicken. He soon got to work and the smell began to waft around the smell slithered into korra's nostrils .Eyes still closed she sniffed the air. Then her eyes shot open and a grin crept over her face.

"Oh sweet brother of mine , what food do you have cooking for me ? "

"Would you stop calling me that? Ever since you and Mako got married , when I make you food you call me brother. Stop it. Call me by my name."

"Alright . So whats cooking?" Korra asked impatiently .

"Spiced komodo chicken with vegetables."

"Ohhh ! Yummy!"

"Shh Korra you'll wake J.K up."

"Ok ."

Korra ran up to the wok the food was cooking in and inhaled deeply. Moments later Mako walked through the door , sweat rolling down his forehead . Korra strode over to mako and pecked his lips.

"Hi, how was work today?"

He sighed.

"Very long , stressful . I'm very happy to be home."

Bolin turned toward Mako.

"Dinner is just about done."

"Good . I'm starved."

Bolin served up 3 larged bowl of food and they dug in.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm very happy with some of my reviews. I really hope more people review though.**

**Im bored so here is a random fact!**

**(There are ONLY ****_44_**** words in the English dictionary that follow the I before E rule.)**

**Alright . see you next time. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Year 2**

Jia **_squinted as the bright light shone in her eyes, from the window, giving her a rather large migraine. She wished she could punch the sun in the face._** She got a different job seven months ago in an office. It was _extremely _boring, but it paid more than that baby store. It would have to do until she got a _real_ paying job that required a college education. Every few minutes Jia looked at her wrist watch hoping it was time to go pick up J.K. from Tenzin's spacious island. She watched as the hands went from 1:14 to 3:45.

Bolin and Jia had gotten really close. Best friends even. They spent so much time together that strangers thought they were a couple because they laughed and played and even had a baby with them, so you can't blame them. But when people commented it pulled at Jia's heart using quick, cruel tugs. She liked Bolin; A lot actually. But she didn't have the guts or the heart to tell him that. What would he say if she did tell him? She knows how Bolin is still trying to get over Asami.

Jia was soon distracted by her boss standing inside her cubicle.

"Jia," her boss said," I'm letting you out early. You have your mandatory vacation days due tomorrow and the following days until the fifteenth. I know you have to pick up your friend's baby in a few minutes. I don't see the harm in letting you out just a few minutes early. "

Jia smiled at the kind woman.

"Thank you ma'am." Jia said gratefully and stood up to begin packing.

"Oh and Jia, you can call me Sakura. I don't bite. I _just _let you out early." The women smiled. Jia laughed.

"Alright thanks Sakura." Jia said as Sakura walked away. Jia restarted packing. Diapers; Check. herself repeatedly.

. Immediately she bent water on her neck from the bay when on the boat. Splashing the water on her neck let out a sigh of satisfaction .Soon enough she was on the island and knocking on the door with heavy hands. Pema answered the door.

"Hey sweetheart, Ready to pick up J.K. You seem

Food; Check. Toys; Check. She thought trying to process the list.

'Okay, 'she thought, 'ready to go.' a bit early, "Pema question, "Why don't you come inside for a minute, you look exhausted."

"I am though," Jia said smiling as she walked in.

Jia laughed from seeing Rohan and J.K rough housing.

"It's time to go home."Jia said to J.K.

J.K looked up eyes wide and _ran._ Jia chasing after laughing, "I'm gonna getcha."

Soon after Jia scooped up J.K in her arms and J.K waved at Rohan.

"Bye Bye ."They both said as they went out the door

As they walked to the apartment Jia thought about how even though J.K wasn't her child, she couldn't imagine not having her around.


End file.
